Tourment
by zoulou7
Summary: Une marche nocturne qui ne se termine pas comme prévue...J'ai mis M pour propos blessants. Chapitre unique.


Alors bonjour, voilà j'ai écrie ce petit truc débile un soir très tard...enfaitplutôt un matin très tôt! lol! mais bon... j'espère que vous aprécirez!

Oh! désolé pour les fautes qui se sont probablement glissés dans mon texte lol... Je suis nulle en orthographe!

Tourment

Draco marchait dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Ses pas étaient lents, silencieux et gracieux. Son dos était bien droit, sa posture élégante et imposante. Il avait les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Il était libre. La nuit était son royaume. Personne ne venait le déranger. Quand tout était sombre, rien ne le troublait . Dans l'ombre, il était le roi. Tout le château dormait profondément. Lui était éveillé. Il devait être près de minuit. Ce qu'il faisait était contre la loi. Mais Draco ne s'en préoccupait point. La nuit, c'était lui qui faisait la loi. Personne pour le contredire. Ses cheveux platine étaient lissés vers l'arrière. Rien ne le préoccupait.

Soudain, sans prévenir, le bruit d'un sanglot lointain atteignit ses oreilles. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Qui osait le déranger? Il prêta l'oreille, mais plus rien. Son imagination? Peut-être. Il continua à marcher.

Un bruit étouffé fendit l'air. Draco explosa ! Qui osait briser le silence du château? Qui osait lui faire perdre son temps précieux? Le bruit venait du fond du couloir. Son allure se fit plus rapide et il s'y dirigea la rage au corps. Une porte en bois de chêne lui fit bientôt face. Au-dessus d'elle il y avait un insigne. TOILETTE DES FILLES. C'était donc une d'elle qui avait chamboulé sa marche. Elle allait voir! Pour qui se prenait-elle au juste?

Il poussa doucement la porte qui ne fit aucun bruit. Il allait la surprendre. Lui faire peur. Allait-il la cogner? Il y pensera. Elle le mériterait bien après tout. La salle blanche était éclairée de quelques chandelles. La démarche feutrée, Draco avança lentement. Il jubilait. La frousse qu'elle allait avoir! Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire vicieux. Il se retenait de ne pas rire. Il était supérieur. Avait toujours été supérieur aux autres.

Le son d'un sanglot rauque.

Il vit enfin devant lui un corps. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Draco ,d'où il était, put seulement distinguer de longs cheveux bruns emmêlés.

Un sanglot beaucoup plus violent traversa la salle vide. Draco ressenti une drôle de sensation dans son ventre en entendant cette plainte. Ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux. Il détestait ressentir ce genre de sentiment.

Il vit bientôt sur le sol un bout de parchemin chiffonner. C'est cela qui l'avait fait pleurer?

Un autre pas et il reconnue enfin la personne étendue sur le parquet froid. Ses cheveux, l'écusson rouge qui marquait sa poitrine, son visage pâle, ses longs doigts fins et aristocratiques, il les avait vu si souvent depuis six ans. Cette fille n'était pas une simple griffondor. C'était la meilleure amie de son pire ennemi. Hermione Granger. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait pleurer cette sainte-nitouche de première? Draco repensa au bout de papier chiffonné. Il se tourna sur lui-même et le ramassa. Il fut quelque peu surprit de voir que l'écriture était vraiment bâclé. De qui venait la lettre? Il commença à lire et dès la première ligne, il voulu égorger la personne qui osait écrire de telles choses.

_« Hermione sale petite merde de la nature,_

_Tu croyais vraiment que te réfugier dans ton école de con te permettrait de t'échapper loin de moi? Tu es à moi! À moi seul! Tu es ma salope! J'ai le droit de te faire ce que je veux! J'ai même pas pu te baiser avant que tu parte et pour ça, tu vas le payer! Ta mère aussi aura à faire à moi! Car elle t'a aider à t'en aller j'en suis certain!Je vais la battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de l'achever! C'est aussi le sort qui t'attend là prochaine fois que tu vas rentrer à la maison. Car tu vas revenir. Comme tous les étés. Tu en redemande toujours. Quand j'entre en toi, tu cris mon nom! Je sais que tu aime ce que je te fait. Tu es une putain! Tu aime bien quand je te donne de l'argent après que je t'ais enculé. La prochaine fois, tu vas même être battue. Je fais qui penser et je bande déjà. Tu es tellement excitante quand tu es nue, couverte des bleus que je t'ai fait. Tu es mon œuvre. Je ne peu plus attendre ton retour. Je te renvois une autre lettre le plus tôt possible. Fait attention, car si j'apprends qu'un autre homme t'a baiser, tu vas le payer._

Ton père » 

Père? Comment cet homme osait-il se qualifier de père? Draco lui avait un père. Il faisait le mal autour de lui et servait le mage noir le plus puissant, mais il ne l'avait jamais frappé et n'avait jamais fait de mal à sa mère.

Le blondinet était en colère. Il ne l'était plus à cause de la jeune femme étendue au sol, mais contre la personne qui avait ruiné sa vie d'adolescente.

Il se pencha délicatement , s'assit le dos accoté sur une colonne de marbre se trouvant près d'Hermione et prit la dans ces bras. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise, elle ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu. En reconnaissant Draco, elle gesticula dans tout les sens afin qu'il lâche prise. Draco ne céda point, même qu'il la serra encore plus fort. Elle respirait difficilement, ses larmes et ses cris lui laissant peu de repos. Elle martela le torse de Draco avec ses points. Il ne céda pas. Hermione se sentais mal dans cette étreinte peu chaleureuse. Elle lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs.

Elle ne cessa pas ses coups tout de suite, mais trop faible et trop fatiguée pour continuer, elle capitula. Draco desserra légèrement son étreinte et lui caressa le dos avec de longs mouvements circulaires, le plus tendrement possible. Il voulait la réconforter. Le fils des Malfoy commença à marmonner un air simple et familier, un chant doux que sa mère lui chantait jadis, lorsqu'il était triste. Hermione continuait à pleurer silencieusement. Elle était affalée sur Draco et ses bras ballant touchait le sol froid. Elle était bien maintenant. La brunette se colla encore plus sur Draco et entoura prudemment son cou avec ses bras. Si il avait été surpris de se geste, il ne laissa rien paraître.

Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps, les deux éprouvant un certain réconfort. Ils ne dirent rien, s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Au petit matin , alors que la lumière du soleil était filtré à travers les vitraux de la salle de bain, Ils s'éveillèrent lentement. Hermione ouvrit les yeux la première. Elle bougea légèrement et de se fait, réveilla Draco. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Elle approcha son visage du sien, mais stoppa son geste. Elle le fixait toujours dans le yeux, cherchant une réponse à sa requête silencieuse. Il prit les devant et l'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il écarta sa bouche de la sienne, un sourire serein s'était dessiné sur le visage d'Hermione.

Elle se leva, lissa sa robe d'écolière, prit le bout de parchemin qui traînait sur le plancher et le déchira rageusement en morceaux. Elle contempla Draco qui lui était encore assis et lui présenta sa main. Il la prit et se leva maladroitement, ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Elle lâcha sa main, se retourna vers la porte de la pièce et si dirigea. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle se regarda Draco, son sauveur.

-Je ne le laisserai plus faire… Je te le promet…Merci Malfoy.

Elle partit le cœur léger et heureux.

Cette soirée d'hiver qui avait changé tant de choses dans la vie d'Hermione fut oubliée. Ce qui avait été dit et fait dans cette salle y resta et n'en sorti jamais.

FIN


End file.
